There are numerous types of apparatuses and devices that are configured to help individuals exercise and maintain a desired level of health and fitness. Some of such apparatuses and devices are more specifically used for strength training. Many strength training apparatuses are configured to provide selective resistance so that a user of the apparatus may appropriately alter and tailor their exercise regimen. For example, when the apparatus is used by multiple users, each individual using the apparatus may be at a different strength level and need to adjust the resistance according to their specific capabilities. Also, as an individual gets stronger, they often desire to increase the resistance provided by the apparatus so as to maintain or increase the intensity of their workout.
Additionally, many strength training apparatuses are configured to accommodate different types of exercises so that a user can target different muscle groups based on the selection of exercises the user participates in. For example, a strength training apparatus may enable an individual to alternate between presses, curls, pull-downs, or a variety of other exercises while using the same basic resistance mechanism. In order to accommodate such a variety of exercises, the resistance mechanism is typically configured to provide selective resistance because most users do not perform, for example, presses, curls and pull downs using the same amount of resistance for each exercise.
A relatively popular type of apparatus used for strength training includes those which employ a plurality of stacked weight plates. Each weight plate conventionally weighs a specified denomination (e.g., 5 pounds or 10 pounds). Thus, for example, assuming that each weight plate is 10 pounds, selection of a single weight plate results in a resistance of 10 pounds, while selection of 4 weight plates results in a resistance of 40 pounds.
In these exercise devices, a cable is led through a pulley, or often a series of pulleys, and is attached to one or more of the weight plates. Conventionally, the free end of the cable is coupled to a handle or other apparatus for engagement by a user during exercise. The pulley and cable assembly is also coupled with a structure, such as a selector rod associated with the weight stack, that enables the user to define the level of desired resistance. The selector rod conventionally passes through a channel that is collectively defined by aligned apertures formed in each of the plurality of stacked weight plates. The selector rod also conventionally has a plurality of longitudinally spaced apertures extending transversely through the rod that are configured to align with corresponding channels or openings formed in each weight plate. A selector pin is placed through a selected weight plate and engages the corresponding aperture of the selector rod such that, when the selector rod is displaced by the attached cable and pulley system, the selector pin causes the engaged weight plate, as well as any weight plates disposed thereabove, to be displaced along with the selector rod. Thus, by inserting the selector pin in the aperture of a specific weight plate, the desired level of resistance is selected.
The use of selector pins with weight stacks of an exercise apparatus has been relatively efficient and effective in terms of enabling multiple users to use the same machine as well as enabling individual users to use a single machine for a variety of different exercises. In certain situations, however, the use of a selector pin such as described above may pose a hazard to the user of the exercise apparatus. For example, sometimes a user of the apparatus may only partially engage the selector pin with the selector rod. In such instances, the selector pin may become disengaged during an exercise routine causing the weight plates to fall and essentially eliminating all resistance instantaneously. Such a situation may potentially result in injury to the user of the equipment, damage to the equipment itself, or both. In other instances, when the selector pin is only partially engaged, it may unduly protrude from the weight stack such that it impacts a portion of the exercise equipment (e.g., a structural support member) and bends or otherwise damages the selector pin.
Additionally, strength training apparatuses using weight stacks and selector pin arrangements are popular in gyms and fitness centers where multiple types and multiple brands of such strength training apparatuses are used. Oftentimes, the selector pins used in these various apparatuses get lost, essentially rendering the exercise equipment useless. When a selector pin for one piece of equipment is missing, a user may “borrow” a selector pin from another apparatus. However, not every exercise apparatus utilizes a common selector pin. Thus, selector pins may vary in size, shape and strength from one apparatus to another. While, to a user of the exercise equipment, it may seem logical to “borrow” a selector pin from one apparatus for use with another, the use of a selector pin that is an improper size or shape, or which may be designed to withstand a lesser exertion of force than will be imposed on it when employed with an unmatched apparatus, poses potential hazards including those described above.
The present invention, as described below, provides an exercise apparatus having a resistance selector mechanism that reduces or eliminates the ability of users to interchange components of one machine with another. Additionally, components are provided that reduce or eliminate the likelihood of interchanging components of one exercise apparatus with another in an undesirable manner. Further, a selector mechanism is provided that helps to ensure that a selector pin or structure is more fully engaged with the desired components prior to a user operating the associated exercise apparatus.